Yuetsu bo ostatecznie wszystko sprowadza sie do przyjemnosci
by Karenaj
Summary: Co się stało, kiedy Gilgamesh chciał usłyszeć pewne zdanie?


**Title:** _Yuetsu..._ bo ostatecznie wszystko sprowadza sie do przyjemnosci

**Fandom:** Fate/Zero (FTN NIE ISTNIEJE!)

**Gatunek:** Shonen - ai, Slash, Okruchy Życia

**Typy:** Fanfick, Canon, Post Series.

**Długość: **One-shot,

**Ostrzeżenia: **Chyba tylko dwuznaczności... Kirei x Gilgamesh, ale bez scen.

_Yuetsu..._ bo ostatecznie wszystko sprowadza sie do przyjemnosci

- Przyznaj to w końcu! - czerwone oczy wpatrzone były w mężczyznę pijącego wino po drugiej stronie stolika. Głos był kuszący, ale pobrzmiewała w nim niecierpliwość. Powoli, bardzo powoli, brązowowłosy mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciw niego podniósł wzrok, by odpowiedzieć na spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Odstawił kieliszek, a dłoń, w której ten spoczywał do tej pory, podniósł do twarzy i oparł na niej podbródek. Palec wskazujący powoli uderzał w cienkie, rozciągnięte w delikatnym uśmieszku usta.

- Co chciałbyś, bym przyznał? - odpowiedział, odejmując dłoń od twarzy, lecz nie przerywając istnej walki spojrzeń. Po chwili to blondyn zerwał kontakt, gdy podniósł pięknie zdobiony kieliszek do ust. Szkarłat naznaczył nieskazitelne szkło, by zaraz zniknąć. - Królu Królów, co chcesz, bym Ci powiedział? - nuta radości... a może nawet prowokacji, zabrzmiała w tej, na pozór niewiele znaczącej, odpowiedzi. Długi palec obrysował skraj czaszy, gdy mężczyzna oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Pierwsze, co dostał, to zniesmaczony wyraz twarzy.

- Doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli. Jesteś we mnie wpatrzony. I jesteś moim najlepszym sługą.

- O ile mi wiadomo, to ja wezwałem ciebie. - Wino w kieliszku tańczyło wokół nieskazitelnego szkła. Brązowowłosy patrzył z lubością na nie, na ten piękny kolor.

Blondyn zmrużył oczy, niezadowolony. Kieliszek został odstawiony już dawno temu, a on  
z niecierpliwością uderzał palcem o blat. Szkło, przykrywające czerń stołu, zaskrzypiało niezadowolone. Niespodziewanie jego dłoń została złapana przez inną i przyciągnięta w kierunku brązowookiego.

- Niszczysz szkło. - Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w te czerwone, jak się zdaje, czegoś w nich szukając. Niespodziewanie blond mężczyzna poczuł nagle szarpnięcie, by po chwili uświadomić sobie, że wisi nad stołem, a ręka brązowowłosego przytrzymuje jego głowę. Znieruchomiał zaskoczony, wszak nie często zdarzało się, by został potraktowany zupełnie bez należnego mu szacunku. Nawet przez tego tutaj...

- Znów - cichy głos wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Spojrzał na trzymającego go mężczyznę. Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, po czym wszedł na stół, przy okazji zrzucając zastawę.

- Jestem królem całego świata, mogę robić co zechcę, sługo. - Palce zacisnęły się na blond włosach.

- W takim razie od tej pory to ty będziesz płacił - spojrzał na zrzucone jedzenie - oraz gotował. Czy to przerasta twoje możliwości, o Panie Bramy Babilonu? - Zapadła cisza. Cisza pełna napięcia. Czy też raczej napięć - dwojakiego rodzaju. Ciszę tę przerwał wybuch głośnego śmiechu.

- Nic nie jest w stanie zmusić mnie do wykonywania twojej roboty. - odpowiedział, gdy już się uspokoił. Zbliżył się do drugiego mężczyzny, który nie wydawał się być zdziwiony tak niecodziennym zachowaniem. Spojrzał w jego ciemne, prawie czarne oczy i niemalże muskając jego wargi, powiedział:

- Powiedz to, a dostaniesz nagrodę. - Dłoń wyplątała się ze złocistych włosów i delikatnie, masując skórę, zsunęła się na kark mężczyzny. Ciche mruknięcie wyrwało się z ust blondyna. Było to niezwykłe, niby się nie dotykali, ale ciemnooki wyraźnie czuł wibracje. Złotowłosy zdecydowanie wiedział, co robi.

- Co mam ci powiedzieć? - wyszeptał w jego usta, wciąż nie zmieniając dystansu. Oddał tę finezyjną przyjemność. Z uchylonymi wargami, jakby w oczekiwaniu pocałunku, wpatrując się  
w szkarłatne oczy mężczyzny, wyczekiwał jego ruchu.

- Doskonale wiesz, po prostu to przyznaj! Wiem, że chcesz dostać nagrodę - jakby w zachęcie otarł lekko ustami o wąskie wargi mężczyzny. Uśmieszek jeszcze bardziej wykrzywił te, gdy czarnowłosy odpowiadał:

- Niech Ci będzie... - westchnął cicho. - Gilgameszu, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszzzz - ostatnie słowo utonęło w namiętnym pocałunku. Blondyn wciągnął go w wirujący taniec języków, warg. Sam tylko czekał, by usłyszeć te słowa i móc to zrobić. Uczucie tłumione przez cały wieczór w końcu zostało wyzwolone. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy znalazł się na kolanach drugiego mężczyzny, przyciskając swoje biodra do niego. Nie dał mu powiedzieć słowa więcej, całując  
i całując, muskając palcami skórę brązowowłosego i sam rozpływając się pod dotykiem tych niesamowitych dłoni, cudownego zapachu. _"Kirei, Kirei" _szeptał mu do ucha, gdy czuł usta tamtego na sobie. Znów go całował, rozbierając. Ach, jak cudownie... nagle poczuł, jak wszystko to się urywa, a ciemnowłosy mężczyzna odsuwa go od siebie, delikatnie dysząc mu w usta i patrząc  
w zamglone oczy. Jakby z tryumfem uśmiechnął się do drugiego z mężczyzn i dokończył:

- ...najważniejszym narzędziem. Gilgameszu, jesteś dla mnie najważniejszym narzędziem.

Złość zapłonęła w oczach koloru wina. Wina, w które tak lubił wpatrywać się brązowowłosy. Wpatrywał się i w te piękne oczy, zastanawiając się, cóż teraz może zrobić Król Królów. Powoli przesunął ręce tak, że te znajdowały się na ramionach blondyna. Czuł, jak siedzący na jego udach mężczyzna przesuwa się, jakby chciał usiąść pewniej, jak dłonie zaciskają się na jego włosach. Czuł również to przenikliwe spojrzenie... Nagłe szarpnięcie zaskoczyło go, tak samo słowa:

- Powinienem cię zabić, ale... Chrzanić to! - i dotyk gorących ust. To, co nastąpiło potem, nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, za to można spokojnie powiedzieć, iż zawarło się w nim... _yuetsu!_

Opowiadanie napisane z myślą o Thymie, który skłonił mnie do obejrzenia F/Z i dzięki któremu poznałam Yuetsu. Także wielkie dzięki;)Co do tekstu - chodził za mną ten pomysł od kilku dni, a nawet więcej, aż w końcu ujrzał światło dzienne wczoraj w nocy. O ile mi wiadomo, to pierwszy tekst po Polsku z tą parą, o ile nie wgl z tego fandomu - mi się nie udało nic odnaleźć, więc nie miałam okazji porównać.Pozdrawiam i proszę o komentarze!


End file.
